sasuke's emotions
by ChibiChump13
Summary: naruto and sakura find out about sasuke's past. then naruto tries to do some thing to try and make sasuke smile but he cries. slight kakasasu at the end. nothing big. please review!


"Damn," Naruto said as he walked away from his team mates.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"There is something wrong with Sasuke this week. I mean he is more distant and quiet than usual." Naruto finished explaining.

"Your right. Did you look at his eyes? It looks like he is about to cry; poor thing." Sakura replied.

"Hey! I have an idea, why don't we go ask Kakashi-sensei? I mean he has to know about Sasuke's past in order to be his sensei." Naruto suggested.

About five minutes later they arrived at Kakashi-sensei's apartment. Eventually Kakashi opened the door and was shocked to find Naruto and Sakura standing outside of his door. "Well this is a surprise." He said.

"Kakashi-sensei we have a question to ask you." Sakura said.

"I'll answer anything the best that I can, come in." Kakashi replied thoughtfully. Once everyone was seated Kakashi then asked, "What would you like to know?"

"We want to know why Sasuke never smiles or this past week he has been more quiet than usual." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, he hasn't even called me one name or talked to me the whole weekend." Naruto stated.

"Do you know anything about the Uchiha clan?" Kakashi asked them.

"Nothing besides the sharingan." Sakura replied innocently while Naruto nodded.

"Okay, Sasuke's whole family lived in the big Uchiha division. His father was the captain of the Konoha police force. His mother was a stay-at-home mom. Sasuke's brother Itachi was the perfect child. He graduated the academy at age 5, was able to use the sharingan at age 8, became a chunin at age 10, and an anbu at age 13." Kakashi paused for a minute and noticed that Naruto and Sakura were staring at him with O.o eyes. "Anyway his father only paid attention to Itachi. He only noticed Sasuke when Itachi and he were fighting. Itachi was very close to Sasuke. To Sasuke he was his idol and like a father to him; they were inseparable. But then Itachi started to act weird he was talking about one day becoming even more powerful, and he would skip police meetings and anbu missions. The one time he was about to attack his father and some of the people from the police squads. And Sasuke was the one that stopped him. One night Sasuke was running home late from practice at the academy. When he walked through the Uchiha village he noticed that nobody was outside and none of the lights were on. As he entered his house he found that it was quiet so he stumbled into his parent's room to find them slaughtered. And Itachi standing over them with his blood stained katana raised over his head. His own brother killed his whole clan and left Sasuke alive so that he could kill him and avenge his family." Kakashi finished explaining.

"That is so sad" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto said, also on the verge of tears. "Kakashi-sensei, when do this happen like a year ago?"

"No, Naruto. This happened when he was six years old." Naruto and Sakura left Kakashi's apartment crying that night.

The next day Naruto ran into Kakashi and Jiraiya. "I've got a crazy idea!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"What is it now Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm going to try and make Sasuke smile!" he answered.

"Okay we have to see this." Jiraiya commented while Kakashi nodded.

"Do you guys have a picture of Sasuke's parents?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I don't like where this is going. Naruto don't do anything to hurt his feelings even more. I think he is trying to forget what happened." Kakashi explained while handing Naruto the picture hesitantly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Thanks Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto yelled as he started to run to Sasuke's house.

"I don't like Naruto's plan so far. Even though I don't care for the Uchiha kid, if he did anything on this particular day to him he would have to hear from me." Jiraiya said.

"Me too, come on let's go see what he actually is going to do. Something tells me that Sasuke is not going to like this." Then the two ninjas head off towards Sasuke's house.

The two ninja saw Naruto outside Sasuke's house. He made a clone and then transformed one into Sasuke's mom and one into Sasuke's dad. "The kid's got talent, I'll give him that; but he's using it in the wrong way." Jiraiya observed.

Sasuke's dad then knocked in the door. "Hold on!" You heard Sasuke call from inside his house. Then he opened the door and gave a shocked expression. "No," he started to say but then he dropped to his knees. "No it can't be. I must be imagining this. There is no way." He finished saying eyes still wide.

Sasuke's mom then kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on his head and said, "It is Sasuke-chan."

"It can't be; I was there on the day of the funeral. I was there when Itachi slain you and you lie dead in front of me. It just can't be." Sasuke said still staring with O.O eyes.

"But it is; they made a mistake thinking that we were dead. We were in the hospital recovering all of these years. We were the only survivors, sorry." Sasuke's dad finished explaining.

"That was a pretty good explanation." Kakashi commented.

"Yeah, I would have fallen for that at his age." Jiraiya agreed.

"But wait, if you were alive all of these years why didn't you tell me instead of making my life miserable?" Sasuke asked.

"Busted!!" Jiraiya said from the hidden side lines.

"Well they didn't think that we would make it out of recovery. So if we died we didn't want to upset you even more." Sasuke's mom explained with a smile.

"Great recovery, I'll give him that." Kakashi said while Jiraiya nodded.

Then Sasuke's mom pulled Sasuke into a deep hug and surprisingly he hugged her back. When he pulled away he wore a huge smile across his face.

"Sasuke. Smiling." Kakashi and Jiraiya said in unison.

"I think that hell just froze over." Jiraiya said.

"Doukan." Kakashi replied. (Ditto)

Then Naruto chose that exact time to undo the jutsu and shouted, "Sasuke you smiled!"

Sasuke looked at him with an angered yet pained expression. Then Sasuke's eyes started to water. "Naruto you idiot!" He yelled at Naruto. Afterwards he ran into the Konoha woods. He found a tree and sat upon the highest branch. As it started to rain he let his tears fall with it.

(Back with Kakashi and Jiraiya)

"Naruto really is an idiot. Leading him on like that and then tearing it all away. Hell he made Uchiha cry. Dammit I think I would even cry if t hat happened to me." Jiraiya admitted.

"Hai, me too. That was wrong. Well let's go find him and try to calm him down. Even though I doubt that there is something that we can do." Kakashi answered. They found Sasuke in a tree with his head buried in his knees and shoulders shaking; an obvious giveaway that he was crying. "Sasuke," Kakashi started to say in a comforting voice.

"Leave me alone, please I just want to be alone. And if that's you Naruto I will kill you." He replied bitterly in between sobs.

"No it's me and Jiraiya." Kakashi stated while Jiraiya grunted.

Sasuke then lifted his head with his sharingan eyes activated and tears flowing from his eyes. "So it is you guys." He confirmed. "What do you guys want? I've been through enough today."

"Yes we know, we understand what Naruto did was wrong; right Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai, especially on the anniversary of their deaths." Kakashi put in.

Sasuke's sharingan eyes diminished as his face crinkled up and said, "I actually believed that they were back, and I wasn't alone anymore." Then big tears emerged from his eyes, as he placed his head on his knees.

"Yes we all wish that we can bring the death back to life." Kakashi said. "I remember when my parents died."

"Me too," Jiraiya agreed.

"What did your parents die of?" Sasuke asked with his head still on his knees.

"Old age," Kakashi and Jiraiya said in unison.

"YOU SEE! IT'S NOT THE SAME, MY PARENTS; NO MY WHOLE CLAN WAS KILLED BY THE PERSON I LOVED AND TRUSTED THE MOST!! THEN THAT PERSON MADE ME WATCH IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!" Then Sasuke's body gave another convulsion as more tears leaked out.

"How are we going to calm him down?" Jiraiya whispered lightly to Kakashi so Sasuke could not hear over his sobs.

"I don't know but comparing our parents death to his was not the best idea." Kakashi said.

"I know," Jiraiya agreed.

"Wait! Sasuke, Naruto doesn't know what it is like to have a family, or have one and watch it be torn away. He doesn't know what emotional pain you are going through and trying so desperately to hide. Maybe if you can explain to him what it was and is like he will get a better understanding." Kakashi finished suggesting.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Jiraiya said.

"Why did Naruto have to do something like that in the first place?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Because he wanted to make you smile."

"Of course I would smile at that. But what really bugged me the most was that…" Sasuke started to say but then trailed off.

"Is what, what really bugged you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Is that I thought I wouldn't have to kill Itachi." Sasuke finished.

Jiraiya and Kakashi slowly creaked their heads and looked at each other with O.O eyes.

"So you don't really want to kill your brother?" Kakashi asked after his short recovery.

"I don't know, I mean even if I do kill him I will truly be all alone. And then there would nothing driving me to live." Sasuke admitted.

"That was very logical of you." Jiraiya complemented.

"Yes it was." Kakashi said but noticed that Sasuke was still crying. Kakashi then knelt next to Sasuke and hugged him. "We all wish that the dead can come back."

A/N How did you like that? It was just something that was off of my mind. I personally thought it was cute yet sad. Even though I can't imagine Sasuke crying and either of you can but if he did actually act like that people would understand him better. Anyway please review!!! XD


End file.
